1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is an improved can to contain fluids, in particular drinks.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cans which are used mainly to contain drinks are known, which comprise a body to contain the fluid, which is provided with an upper surface formed by a first and a second portion. The first portion contains the second, which (in order to permit opening of the can), can be removed from the said first portion of upper surface, by raising a tab which is integral with the latter.
Cans of this type are particularly convenient, however they cause problems of an ecological nature, since when the tabs and the connected second portions are separated from the container and then thrown away, they are difficult to recycle at a low cost, because of their small size. Furthermore, since they are made of durable material, they remain in the environment for a long time without deteriorating, with obvious consequences of an ecological nature.
In order to eliminate the said disadvantages, a subsequent can has been created, in which the second portion of the upper surface is forced open when a tab is raised, which, when the can is closed, is constrained in a position which is substantially parallel to the said upper surface. When the container is open, both the tab and the second portion remain integral with the upper surface, thus preventing the aforementioned disadvantages.
In both cases the fluids (drinks), which are contained in both types of can concerned, are usually drunk directly, i.e. by using the can as If it were a glass. Unfortunately this very common practice does not guarantee the requisite hygiene, since, as is known, the can is handled and transported in an uncovered condition before it reaches the final consumer, who has difficulty in cleaning the can sufficiently carefully before the contents are consumed. In addition, any cleaning operation would be difficult, since it is impeded by the shape of the upper edge of the can, which in both types has a deep, narrow groove which is therefore difficult to clean, and acts as a receptacle for impurities, and which, when the contents are consumed, must be passed through by the fluid as it emerges from the can.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved can to contain fluids, in particular drinks, which prevents the above-described disadvantages, i.e. which in all cases (i.e. whether the contents are consumed directly, or using a glass), permits distribution in hygienic conditions of the fluid contained in the can.
These objects are achieved by means of an improved can to contain fluids, in particular drinks, according to claim 1, to which reference is made for the sake of brevity.
The concept on which the invention is based is thus to seal to one another the surfaces which are destined to touch the lips of the final user, such that the said surfaces:
cannot be contaminated when the can is handled;
are separable simultaneously with opening of the can;
are hinged such that immediately before pouring takes place, one of the surfaces is pivoted so that both are disposed such as to form respective sterile support surfaces for both lips.
It is important to note that in the improved can according to the invention, since the first and the second laminar portions are hinged to one another, they continue to be connected to the empty can. Thus, the improvement according to the invention does not generate separate portions, which as already stated are difficult to recycle at a low cost, owing to their small size. Thus, another object of the invention is to provide a can which is hygienic, and which at the same time is environmentally friendly, since it limits to the maximum the impact on the environment.
The first and second laminar portions, which are hinged to one another at the edge of the upper surface of the can, have surfaces which can be written and/or printed on, with costs which are significantly lower than those which are necessary in order to write, or decorate, or carry out screen printing, on the surface of the container body and/or the upper and/or lower surface. Thus, a further object of the invention is to create a can in which the improvement permits a substantial increase in the advertising surface (and therefore of the advertising features) of the product, at costs which are significantly lower than those which are necessary in order to write, or decorate, or carry out screen printing, on the container body and/or the upper and/or lower surfaces of the can.
If the lower surface of the first laminar portion is constrained to the upper surface of the can by means of a glue, or similar means, which are sufficiently enduring to permit re-joining of the laminar portions after pouring has taken place, the improved can according to the invention can be re-closed. Thus, a further object of the invention is to provide an improved can which can be re-closed after each time it is opened.
As can be seen, the improvement according to the invention comprises substantially simply production of a punched section with reduced dimensions, whereas the can for which the said punched section is designed remains altogether identical to the conventional can. This means that the invention can be put into effect without altering the original structure of the can, which is completely conventional. The invention can thus be implemented at particularly low costs, since it is not necessary to modify the structural technology of the can. Thus, a further object of the invention is also to obtain simultaneously all the objects previously described, in a particularly economical manner.